A Poke-Adventure
by xxAkuxx
Summary: Naruto is in the world of Pokemon! What will he do when a thief is his companion, an evil organization is after them, while trying to catch Pokemon and become famous? Naruto is always getting in trouble, what will he do when it's his companion that's attracting it? Lots and lots of trouble. The Journey of becoming the greatest begins! Some OOC at beginning. Review people. No flames


Another fanfiction from the awesome Aku!

This time I'm dipping my hand in pokemon, a trial to see how it will measure up, though I'm sure that it won't receive that many reviews, Pokemon is pretty old after all. Anyways, this is really all for fun, honestly because I love pokemon but sadly I could not afford anything after life started taking over, I stopped playing after diamond and pearl, the games came out, and even then my little brother hogged the game.

But to start things off, I'm going to make a little tweak in the story.

The main thing I will be changing is I will be upping the official pokemon trainer starting age to 11. I am basing that on the manga Pokemon Adventures.

As for Naruto's team, well I have absolutely no idea, I'm making it up as I go people. Right now I'm thinking of having him capture every pokemon he hasn't caught and then train them later. So for now, he has no solid team.

I won't follow the story with Pokemon Adventure plot as far as I know now but I will draw parallels with it.

I hope.

As for the original Red and Blue.

Red will be the super awesome quiet ultimate mega pokemon trainer on the top of mount silver, the ultimate challenge.

Blue will be the guy that will take over the Viridian Gym after Giovanni trashes it.

Green will be Naruto's companion.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did, I would not have created a pokemon in the likeness of a berry! How many pokemon have eaten THAT pokemon thinking it was a berry!?

* * *

Pokemon and a new kind of Leaf

The world of Pokemon, or Pocket Monsters.

Naruto had to admit, it was an amazing place. At first, he thought they were some kind of version on nin-ken, but the little monsters were captured, trained to become stronger monsters and then pitted against each other in a bloody battle to see who would come out the victor.

And apparently, it was a national sport.

At first, he was a bit surprised, but not too much. It was was expected if one literally trained an animal to kill, but it turns out that he was a bit wrong in the way he thought. Sure, there were plenty of people that actively used pokemon to harm or hurt people and pokemon alike but many others wanted to co-exist with the animals, and that is what they did.

Pokemon Trainers.

People who train pokemon, become friends with pokemon, and much much more, that is what people who come of age are.

It's a person that devote their life and time to their pokemon, they have trust in their pokemon, as their pokemon trust in them. They have to take care of each other, no matter what.

Of course, there are younger trainers out there but one is not registered into the Pokemon league unless they reach a certain age and register themselves where they will receive a 'starter' pokemon. At the age of 11, young children are free to register themselves and start their journey across the world if they choose, learning and capturing new pokemon.

OF course, there were other occupations that related to a pokemon trainer such as a coordinator, that was pretty much a fashion show, a ranger, those who protect and calm down pokemon, a researcher, those who investigate things about pokemon and many more things.

Honestly, if Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to get involved in such a place, because it was not his. As violent and bloody as the shinobi world was, it was still his place, even though there wasn't anything to do there anymore since the 4th shinobi war. He was stuck in a Kami-forsaken rut back there anyways.

It wasn't like the current place did not have potential though. He would love to go on a journey again, if only he were allowed to go on his journey earlier.

He lived in pallet town, in a house close to the woods that surrounded the sleepy village. He remembered arriving in the dimension, it was a cool summer's day in Konohagakure, he was busy with Fuinjutsu. He was reminded of the time he entered that alternate reality where his parent's were alive, seeing as he had nothing better to do and the idea of reality jumping seemed so awesome at the time, he threw his father's Hiraishin formula, mixed it with the Iron cage seal for stability, with notes left over by Obito about how he used the limited Moon eye plan , along with other seals he used a clone to activate it for safety.

Unfortunately, he was not the genius Fuinjutsu user his dad was or his mother was thus caused absolute havoc in the surrounding landscape sucking him up and through him through a vortex.

His stupid impulsive self really cost him on that one.

Soon, he found himself in the presence of a green looking fairy thing popped out of nowhere, scaring each other before the damn thing did some crazy magic mojo and shrunk his body inside the rift. Somehow, the thing opened up, what looked like a portal, making both of them stumble out of the place.

When he woke up after having his insides churned and ache, he woke up to find himself somehow de-aged. It didn't help that by wandering the forest, he found some people that basically told him what he encountered. Celebi, the Time pokemon, able to jump through time, at first Naruto would call bullshit but seeing that the blasted little thing somehow de-aged him, he wasn't going to be skeptical of the whole thing.

He spent a good deal of his time wandering around the place, the region was called Johto. Nice place full of weird and strange people. But he eventually wandered to Kanto, more specifically Celadon city.

He hit the jackpot!

Celadon city was a great place, why? Because it had a Casino!

With the help of rather careless casino players who left enough chips to play a game with, he managed to rake up a killing!

But why come to the Rocket Game Corner from all the way from Johto? Because one could literally buy pokemon!

For the dirt poor Naruto, who had no identification or place of origin, it was a life saver, and for some reason the people in charge of the game corner didn't even ask for age or identification, everything was going super!

He bought himself an Abra, a Pikachu, a Vulpix, Dratini, Scyther, and a Polygon. He also bought himself two Eevee's , a Mr. Mime, a Larvitar, a Clefaiiry, a Pinsir, a nidorino, and a nidorina, who were sent to 'someone's PC'. Luckily he was able to pick them up at any pokemon center.

His team was something else, it reminded him awfully of Team 7 when it first started.

Abra was timid, it was scared, easily alarmed,shy and from what Naruto could tell, something messed up with its self-confidence.

Pikachu was sassy, it did not want to follow any orders Naruto gave out. It also seemed to have trouble with electricity attacks, whenever Naruto mentioned it, Pikachu glared at the ground and ran off to cool off.

Vulpix was a hasty pokemon, it followed orders but it tripped up on itself, kind of reminded Naruto of himself.

Dratini was docile, but from what Naruto could see, it was a newborn, or at least he thought so by the way Dratini's size was an its overly affectionate way it acted towards him.

Scyther was a serious type of pokemon. It followed orders alright, but it seemed to have trouble making friends. It looked ready for anything, almost in a state of battle-ready. It worried Naruto so he had it in it's pokeball until he could find a way to deal with it.

Porygon acted careful, always seemed to second guess itself, almost as if it was made to follow certain orders to the dot. Naruto thought it acted too robotic for his taste.

All the pokemon were also extremely hard to train, apparently, Game Corner pokemon are harder to train then wild pokemon, but since when did Naruto take the easy path?

Each pokemon had it's own personality and it's own way of thinking, and Naruto could not look at them as mere animals anymore. From then on he wanted to make sure that those under his charge, meaning his pokemon would become strong, and able to kick ass!

So he began his little journey, not his official journey that pokemon trainers take but of a traveler.

After a few years of traveling, using his shinobi speed, he quickly looked through what the world had to offer him, and to be honest, he wanted to go through it again, because viewing and not interacting was a pain.

Thus, with his earnings from the Casino where he sold coins for money, using that money to buy himself an ID and participating in pokemon battles, he quickly gained Pokedollars. With enough, he decided to buy a house in Pallet town. The reason, professor Oak owned his own ranch there, and any time he would want some downtime, he would be able to see his pokemon.

During his little trip, he captured as many pokemon as he could, most of them being common ones and ones that he could fish with the lures that some people have given him, like the good rod or super rod.

He had counted, including his evolved pokemon, a bit over 150 pokemon at the moment, all of them so far in storage in 'someone's' PC. Apparently from what he got from his pokemon, they spend the whole time sleeping, that it doesn't seem like he's left them for months in there, in all honesty it looked like they had just been together last night.

Thus Naruto became a resident of the town of Pallet. Where he met people like Ash Ketchum, a rather determined but impatient teen who was all about pokemon but knew little of the book facts about them, he also met his mother, Delia Ketchum, beautiful woman, one hell of a cook, rather cheerful and constantly worried about her son's health. Then he met Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak and a rather arrogant guy but had enough to back it up, still a jerk though. He also met Professor Oak, the old coot was crazy, and he seemed to be the only one that noticed.

It reminded him a lot of Konoha honestly, it was clean from pollution and it seemed almost peaceful, he could see why Professor Oak would want to built his lab in a place like Pallet town.

At the moment, he decided to say 'fuck it' and interfere with the mechanics of whatever destiny or whatever existed and live his life, no more being the faceless wanderer.

So now, Naruto was walking towards Professor Oak's ranch to pick up his pokemon starter now that he was 11. A bit late, Naruto thought but it no made sense, what kind of society would allow a child to traverse the world at a younger age before they could physically and emotionally develop, well it was better for him anyways.

He had been early today, he was one of three trainers that were going to receive a starter pokemon today , the other two being Ash and Gary.

He was a bit reluctant to leave his 'awesome' house but apparently Delia as she insisted she be called, was strangely eager to clean a new house, he supposed it was a mother's habit or something, he wouldn't know about such things.

He was wondering what kind of starter to get, all of them were good pokemon and each had their own disadvantage and advantages. But then again, a fire type that could learn flying and dragon moves is awesome.

Just as Naruto was entering professor Oak's ranch, he heard noise, and not normal noise, noise that without his shinobi training, he would not pick up. Running towards a room, he ran towards a window where one of Professor Oak's assistants was standing, looking at pieces of shattered glass.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

The assistant shook their head, "It seems that one of the pokemon outside knocked a rock around and it hit the window." The female assistant said.

Naruto rose his eyebrows. "Hmm, I figured that all the pokemon would be sleeping right now. Go figure." Naruto said, walking back towards the main lab area.

After Naruto left, the assistant smirked. Pulling on her face as if a mask, only to reveal a brunette with long hair and blue eyes. She was grinning, feeling elated. "Good job Meta-chan. Now to find that pokemon." She muttered, calling back her ditto and putting back the lab coat she 'borrowed', revealing her black one piece dress with white gloves and black shoes.

"Not good enough unfortunately." She heard a voice from behind.

"Wha-"

"Thunderwave!"

She felt the powerful zap of electricity course through her. Unable to brace herself for the sudden paralyzing electricity, she felt herself loosing consciousness. The last thing she saw in her closing eyes was a sudden shock of bright yellow and whispered to herself, "…So…close…"

* * *

Naruto couldn't hold back the wince that came from electrifying the thief girl in front of him. It was really such a shame too, she was good, experienced even, any other would have fallen for her silver tongue. Unfortunately, words alone would not save her as despite playing a great actor, he knew that professor Oak had no assistants at the moment.

The man was crazy, he fires them all the time.

Still, it was a shame, the thief was going to be a looker when she grew up, and she was a good thief to sneak inside, she would have stolen something, most likely a pokemon at the rate she was going.

Picking up the girl, he shifted the girl in order to tie her up. He patted the girl down, to ensure she didn't get additional help from her pokemon if she possessed any, which so happened she did, two of them in fact.

She also had other things like a disk with the word 'Mew' on it; did it mean the legendary pokemon?

She had guts, that's for sure, to have something like that in her possession.

Maybe he should talk to the professor about the thief, she didn't have the eyes of someone that meant to harm pokemon.

Who knows, maybe the girl will get what she wanted.

"C'mon Pikachu, time to figure this out." He called out.

"Pika-pi!" His pokemon cried out.

* * *

Her mind was hazy. Where was she? She couldn't remember anything. The last thing she saw was a blob of yellow that she had no idea where it came from, a pokemon, a person? After that she remembered getting electrocuted, a really painful experience, one she hoped never to repeat.

She couldn't move, was it from the electricity? No. She felt constricted, almost like…rope!

She remembered now, she came to Pallet town looking for…well that's not important now. After hearing that three people were going to start as pokemon trainer's in Pallet town, it frustrated her, so being a vigilante thief, she decided to take one, it wasn't like they couldn't get another.

But despite her excellent work, she was captured, she couldn't help but feel depressed and disappointed, depressed that she got caught and disappointed that she was finally at the end of her rope, years of lying, stealing, and manipulating was finally coming back to bite her in her fine ass.

"She's awake." She heard, her eyes finally opening to see a crouching boy in front of her, the boy had blonde hair with long side bangs or whatever one would call them(Minato's hair) along with the clearest blue eyes she's seen, her own eyes were blue but the boy's eyes were what she would describe as ocean blue or maybe royal blue. To his side was one of the leading experts on pokemon.

He was wearing blue pants, and what seemed like a black shirt underneath a dark blue sweater with an orange pokeball logo on it. He had black gloves on with black shoes. He had whisker marks on his face, whether they were scars or not she wasn't sure.

Great. Now she was facing professor Oak, a professor of pokemon so he would most likely have powerful pokemon that her own pokemon she had acquired wouldn't hope to match, and the trainer that apparently got the drop on her.

She was sure that her luck had run out.

* * *

"She's awake." Naruto said.

Professor Oak had arrived shortly after the girl, of course he misunderstood and muttered to himself something about hormonal teenagers and their bondage fetishes. The old coot was insane!

After explaining the situation, Professor Oak asked him what he thought of the situation. Responding with his own judgement, the professor thought it would be better to see what the girl planned to do with the pokemon and go from there.

Naruto already knew he was planning something, the professor wasn't a researcher for his love of pokemon, but his own intellect pushed forward many pokemon scientific breakthroughs. The old coot was insane, but Naruto had a great deal of respect for the aged researcher, it reminded him a lot of the third Hokage, always had something planned just in case.

The girl took her time to get accustomed to her surroundings before focusing on what he assumed in her mind were the threats in front of her.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked, making the girl jump a bit at the question.

"I don't need to say anything." She said, if she was going down, she'd reveal nothing!

"Her name is Blue." Professor Oak said suddenly.

"Eh? How do you know that?" The girl now named blue asked or demanded.

"Six years back, a five year old was captured by a bird pokemon." Oak said, walking towards his desk, ruffling through it. "My grandson was about the same age, so I decided to involve myself in the search. I remember the girls face so well. To think I would encounter said girl, trying to steal one of my pokemon." He said, taking out a picture of what looked like a young Blue.

"Tch." Blue looked away, avoiding the professor's eyes.

"Now please tell me, why did you attempt to steal a pokemon." The Professor asked.

"It was unfair." She whispered.

"Pardon?" the professor responded.

"I said it was unfair!" She shouted, causing both Naruto and Oak to take a step back. "I grew up in a place I didn't know with no family, no nothing! the only thing I knew for a fact was that I was from a place called Pallet town! Then, I heard that three people my age where going to receive pokedexes and go on a pokemon journey but… I was from pallet town too! I wanted to get my own pokemon too! Get a pokedex and start my own journey! But… I didn't even get to the starting point."

Both Oak and Naruto made eye contact. Oak already knew there was something highly unusual about the blonde boy, he was too patient for a regular kid for starters, he had seen the boy with many pokemon too, and apparently he owned a house, now either he was some sort of thief, child solider, or was smarter then the average person.

Naruto being mentally above 20 years old was a responsible child like his father, he wasn't socially inept like he was in his own childhood, having experienced childhood a second time helped. Now he could act like a sensible and useful member of society when it called for.

They could both tell that the emotions behind the reason was genuine, and having known who the girl was helped. So in order to sort the mess out, Oak looked at Naruto to see if he would support his decision, which got a slow nod from the boy.

"No matter the reason, never steal from others, especially pokemon." He said, making Blue bow her head down. "However, there is nothing stopping you from becoming an actual pokemon trainer."

Blue's eye widened as she perked up at the news. "You mean…" Her lips were quivering.

"While I may not know where you have been all this time, all the information I need is already here. It's just a matter of waiting an additional day. Paperwork is a hastle to deal with." Professor Oak responded.

By now, Blue was crying. Professor Oak was patting her head trying to calm the crying girl. "I'm just happy your okay."

Naruto couldn't help but have a melancholy smile, the scene in front of him reminded him way too much of when Iruka helped him. Everyone needed some form of pick-me up, he thought. Some just need it more then others.

"However…." Oak's voice interrupted his train of thought. "You did try to steal my pokemon, no matter what, this deserves punishment." He said. Blue, already free from her bindings, nodded to him, knowing that she was already getting more than she deserved.

"So as punishment." He said, pointing at Naruto. "You are to accompany him on his journey. Naruto will make sure that you don't try something like this again. Your journey will begin alongside your fellow trainer!" Oak concluded.

'Manipulating bastard.' Naruto thought. If anything Blue seemed more then happy to accept her 'punishment'. Walking up to the new pokemon trainer he extended his hand.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Looking forward to getting to know you." Naruto said.

Blue extended her hand, shaking it with his in response. "My name is Blue, some people call me 'Leaf' for some reason, nice to meet you." She said smiling.

* * *

In all honesty, she was not expecting anything that was coming. She was not expecting to be allowed almost scot free. She was not expecting to be able to become an official trainer, she was not expecting to have to room with the guy that zapped her into unconsciousness.

"I only have a guest room where I put my stuff but I should have a Futon in there." Naruto said.

Walking into 'his' house, he led Blue up to a room and opened the door. She was surprised, at what she saw, various pokemon items such as evolution stones, Nuggets, pearls, stardust, star pieces, mushrooms for some reason. There were also many kinds of pokeballs that she knew were from Johto, those Apricot balls from Kurt. There was also a bed and a bunch of pokemon dolls and couches.

"Oh yeah. I bought those, didn't I? Well, you got a bed, call me if you need anything. I better start making dinner." He said, leaving Blue in the room.

After the incident, professor Oak told both of them to wait until tomorrow to get the paper work done, blowing off Naruto from getting his own pokemon, but he did not mind, he could wait a day. He really didn't care if both Ash and Gary were leaving ahead of him because they'd eventually reach the same place.

He did manage to spot Gary leaving on a car with his cheerleader squad. Who let an 11 year old drive anyways, and what kind of 11 year old has their own cheerleader squad? He also saw ash, in his pajama's dragging a very pissed off Pikachu towards his house, accompanied by his mother after the small gathering she somehow got together.

Blue's reaction was pretty funny. Naruto pointed out to Blue that Pallet town was full of various colorful people. Blue just commented that it was a bad joke.

Now here she was, standing in a boys guest room waiting for dinner. Even to her it seemed a bit selfish. But like many things she chose to let it come, in the end it was benefiting her and even though she might have a companion in her new journey, she was sure she could lead him to wherever she wanted to go. But it wasn't as if she had any destination for now so might as well follow Naruto, at least he seemed capable.

She went out of the room carefully, she wasn't as naïve to think someone would simply invite someone like her to a house. There had to be traps somewhere. Making her way slowly to the kitchen, she spotted Naruto, finishing up making dinner.

"Ah. Good you're here, food's finished." Naruto responded, setting the table.

"Yeah…thanks." She responded, sitting down slowly looking down on the food suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned." Naruto commented.

"I knew that!" She said, frustrated at how easy she was being read like a book.

"I lied, it is poisoned." He said, causing her to spit it out. It made him laugh, which made Blue angry.

"You needed to calm down, you were too tense. I'm not going to do anything." Naruto said, earning a glare from the girl.

"That wasn't funny you jerk." She muttered.

"You were thinking that this was some elaborate way to get you arrested or something. No matter what I did it wouldn't be funny. If I was watching TV I bet you would think I was getting some sort of orders from some sort of evil corporation boss or something." Naruto said.

"Wouldn't be the first time an evil corporation was up to no good." She said, getting an eyebrow raise from Naruto. There were actual evil corporations? It was like Gato or Akatsuki all over again.

"Hmm… So anything you want to know?" Naruto asked.

She wanted to say no, because she was not intending to get close to him at all but something did strike her interest. "Yeah. How did you know that I was a thief. Not to toot my own horn but it was a reasonable excuse and my disguise was perfect." She said.

Naruto chuckled. "Oh, that. Well you did extremely well for coming up with it on the spot, and if it was anyone that didn't live in Pallet town, you would get them but you forgot to do your homework. Professor Oak rarely has any permanent assistants. The old coot prefers to work by himself and fires them all the time. I knew for a fact that he didn't have any assistants right now. He has them all over the place doing some obscure research." Naruto responded.

"Darn. I jumped the gun. I should have waited until the trainer's left but I wasn't sure if there would be any pokemon left." Blue said.

"You were great. You have a lot of talent. From what I can gather, you're plenty smart, cunning, have a silver tongue but you're pretty impatient, you focused too much on the prize and missed the little stuff. That's what got you in the end." Naruto said.

"Oh? A fellow thief?" She asked.

"Not as good but enough to evaluate a person. I'm just good with my hands, I was never good at manipulation or thinking for that matter." Naruto couldn't suppress the grin at his slight on himself.

"So… you're an idiot." She concluded.

"Pretty much. I was born impatient. Took a long time to force myself not to jump the gun." Naruto said. '_Like a couple of years' he thought._

"So what made you stop the thievery?" Blue asked, it was interesting to know why a thief would stop, it was a great and fun life.

"People were starting to notice. I was getting to well known and it was only a matter of time before someone sent someone to scout me. The world ain't black and white, there are some people out there that want power, and I don't want anything to do with them." Naruto said, a good shinobi knew when a retreat was needed, going in recklessly bit him in the ass way too much.

Blue had to hid the wince from that comment. She was already on the list with Team Rocket.

Finishing up their meal, they decided to go to bed to start their new journey the next day.

Blue was on guard though. She wasn't about to let anyone get the best of her just because she was offered a bit of happiness. As far as she cared, money was the most important thing right now, she needed it to survive after all. She might be stuck with Naruto but she wouldn't drop her guard for a second around him, he was an ex-thief, there was no honor amongst thieves after all.

But still…he did seem nice.

* * *

Blue woke up early, despite knowing the danger, she could not resist the temptation. How could she not try and take something from the treasure chest she would call Naruto's home, it had a little something of everything.

Knowing the danger, she snuck through Naruto's home, making as little noise as possible, and upon reaching the room, she almost drooled at the treasure's in front of her. But she had to make sure not to take much, something that was not obvious. A few apricot pokeballs should be good and a few nuggets to sell would be great. Maybe a few evolution stones too? There was so much to get so little she could actually take.

'Maybe I should ask Naruto, I am trying to turn over a new leaf, and we're going on a journey, I'm sure I can convince him to let me have a bit.' She thought.

Deciding to go with that, she turned to the door only to find Naruto, standing at the door with an amused expression. Blue couldn't help but feel embarrassed at being caught.

"Ah! Well… You see…This isn't what it looks like!" She tried to explain.

"Oh?" Naruto said, still looking amused.

"Well I was going to take something because it seemed so tempting but then I told myself that maybe it would be better to ask and then you kind of caught me." She said hastily.

"Okay, go ahead. Take what you need." Naruto said, nodding.

"I mean, there's so much it- Wait, what? Just like that?" She asked.

Naruto just shrugged. "It'll just sit there gathering dust if I don't use them. Collecting is all fun and great but it's just useless junk if I just leave it."

"So I can take anything I want?" She asked hopefully.

"No, take what you need. I'll take what I want. I'll just be looking the other way when you do." Naruto said, leaving the room.

Blue could only blink. She thought she would have to be a bit manipulative to get some of the stash he had. Maybe it would be better to just simply ask, he seemed to be okay with sharing his stuff. The guy was holding her responsible for her actions, so if she blatantly took a lot, that would shake whatever trust he chose to give her.

How can a guy that nonchalant be so evil! Playing good Officer Jenny, bad Officer Jenny at the same time!

She couldn't even bring herself to completely hate him! Why did the cutie have to be a jerk!

* * *

Walking towards the Pokemon ranch, Naruto couldn't help but notice the awkward silence between him and Blue. He knew that she would be tense around him, being made to go wherever he went and accepting help from a stranger would spark suspicion naturally, he would react the same under the circumstances.

Both of them were jaded, each had their masks. Naruto already got tired of it so he dropped it, the girl had no reason to drop it, a slight glimmer of happiness she was offered was nothing compared to what she might have experienced since she was kidnapped.

So far she treated him like an enemy, one not to be crossed. He already got the jump on her, so she's extra cautious.

He hoped they could at least be friends. One step at a time he mused to himself.

"Good morning Professor." Blue and Naruto said in unison, greeting Professor Oak.

Professor Oak, noticing their presence greeted them. " Good morning, did you have a nice sleep?" He asked.

They both shrugged.

"Well come now, we better get your starters, Ash called yesterday and he's already in Viridian city. Pikachu got a bit roughed up." Oak explained, his usual rambling taking place.

"That reminds me, why did Ash get a Pikachu?" Naruto asked. Blue thought it was unusual too.

"Ah! Well, it turned out that there were some new trainers from out of town that came for their starters, by the time Ash got here, all the starters I had with me were taken. Ash was awfully desperate to get a pokemon so he chose the Pikachu which I caught trying to raid my food. It was still wild but Ash still wanted it." Professor Oak explained.

"So there are no more starters?" Blue asked, a bit depressed.

"No, we do have more. They're just a bit too young. They would have been ready by the next batch of trainers came but seeing as there's nothing else stopping them. I decided to let them go a bit early." Oak responded.

Naruto nodded his head while Blue fist pumped in joy.

"Now, I was thinking about Blue's situation." Oak said, getting the girl's attention. "I tried searching for your parent's yesterday, see if I could get into contact with them. " Blue perked up. "Unfortunately I lost track of them when they moved away from Pallet town." Blue's shoulders sagged. "But I think I came up with a way to find them." Oak said, walking toward the lab where the pokemon were.

"How?" Blue asked.

"Become famous." Oak stated.

"What?" Blue was startled by the answer.

"I get it, by becoming famous, you'll get known throughout the world." Naruto said.

"…and by doing that, the chances of my parent's hearing about me will increase. But the only way to get famous that I can think of is…" Blue trailed off.

"By becoming a pokemon trainer and beating the pokemon league." Oak said, explaining the rest.

"…Okay." Blue agreed. She had never thought about it before, she wanted pokemon to help her steal and get what she wanted but now she was closer to finding her parents then she realized. Besides, beings famous had its perks too.

"Great." Oak cheered the girl on. "Now, it's time to pick your pokemon. Remember, that with this pokemon, you begin your journey to greatness. Just like all pallet town trainers that leave here with their pokemon, so too will you two become something great." Oak finished his speech, he quickly opened the pokeballs releasing the three starters, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

(No explanation needed, Right?)

Blue picked Squirtle, which was aptly named Kame-chan, while Naruto chose Bulbasaur, who Naruto always wanted because it was pretty badass and it was versatile. It helped that the little guy had a bold attitude.

"Now, here are your pokedexes and 6 pokeballs. Pokedexes are basically are a machine that will scan pokemon and help you see how strong they are and what moves they know, and as a personal favor please scan any pokemon you come through, it will greatly benefit my research. If you can, catch them, you can't get detailed data unless they're captured." Oak added. Both of them had no trouble following that request.

* * *

(Route 1)

"So, what kind of pokemon do you have?" Naruto asked.

At the moment, they were walking through route 1 where there were several pokemon, perfect for a starting trainer to practice with. As recommended by Professor Oak, they scanned whatever wild pokemon was around which weren't many as the place was filled with pidgeys, Rattata's and the occasional spearow.

But as Professor Oak asked, they were to catch the pokemon. Blue really had no trouble doing that but seeing as how Naruto already had that information, which she guessed he already had those pokemon, she chose to keep her current team.

"I have a Jigglypuff, Ditto and Squritle. What about you?" She asked, eyeing the pokeballs visible on his waist.

"For now, I have Bulbasaur, and Pikachu. I left the rest in the Pokemon storage with Professor Oak. I wanted to start fresh." Naruto said.

Naruto moved his pokemon to professor Oaks ranch, in order to allow them to run around from time to time. He trained his pokemon team as much as possible but since it was a new journey, there were new pokemon he hadn't caught to meet, and new friends to make. His pokemon understood, he would switch pokemon from time to time though.

"A Pikachu? They're rare. How'd you get one?" Blue asked, she was a fan of cute pokemon after all.

"Bought it." Naruto said plainly.

"That was anti-climatic." Blue said deadpanned.

Naruto shrugged. "I bought it at a game corner. He was a real pain to train I'll tell you. Kept trying to zap me."

"It was Pikachu that zapped me right?" Blue asked. Pikachu seemed like useful Pokemon, definitely worth catching and cute enough for her.

"Yup." Naruto said, grabbing his pokeball and releasing Pikachu. Pikachu, who's been with Naruto the longest lashed out it's tail, using Iron tail. Naruto, whom known the grouchy Pikachu well, tilted his head back, dodging the Iron tail, and kicked Pikachu midair. Pikachu twirling in the air evaded the kick and landed on the floor.

"Better reaction time then last time. Still needs some work though." Naruto commented, Pikachu snorted and crossed its arms before jumping onto Naruto's shoulders.

Blue who was flabbergasted at the moody Pikachu had to ask. "What in the world was that?" She exclaimed.

Both Pikachu and Naruto looked at the girl. "Hmm? Oh right. You see. Pikachu was never good with his electricity attacks. Something happened to it before I got him. So to make up for it, I trained it to focus on offensive power, such as punches and kicks. It eventually got better when I charged it at the power plant but he always preferred the 'in your face' kind of attacks. Now I help it by attacking it whenever possible." Naruto explained.

"That is just weird." Both pokemon and trainer shrugged again. They had no problem being weird.

"So, what pokemon are you planning on getting?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure. I'll know when I see them." She said.

Naruto nodded. He kept his original team because they were all unique.

Naruto was about to say something when he noticed that Blue stopped cold. She slowly lifted her hand and pointed ahead. "Hey…Naruto, is that what I think it is?" She said.

Following her gaze, he saw a flock of spearow, they were just eyeing them as if they were about to attack. Though they were eyeing Pikachu warily.

"As long as we don't get too close we should be okay. But just in case, be ready to run, got it Blue? Blue?" Naruto asked the girl. He turned to the girl only to see her slumped on the ground, her eyes dilated.

"Hey, Blue snap out of it." Naruto shook her shoulders.

"I…should have…mentioned this before but…I'm not good with flying pokemon." Blue said with a nervous laugh. "It's from when I got kidnapped…it gets so bad that…I can't feel my legs."

"This is the kind of thing you tell someone before they start a journey together." Naruto whispered angrily at her, hoping not to enrage the flying pokemon now.

"I know but…" Her eyes were tearing up. She couldn't help it, she was facing a flock of her poke-phobia.

"Didn't think I would run into trouble so soon." Naruto said. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out two bottles. Spraying it on himself, and then the other on Blue.

Suddenly, all the flock flew away. Blue was confused but eternally thankful to whatever deity interfered.

"I love Repels. I'm surprised you never got any." Naruto said.

"Must have slipped my mind." Blue muttered.

"So…flying pokemon…" Naruto said with a slightly smug smile.

"Shut up, you jerk."

* * *

Arriving in Viridian City, Naruto and Blue took their time exploring the city. There honestly wasn't much to see, only thing that was unusual about it is that it was close to Victory Road, where Mankey's like roam, but Naruto already had a Primape so they let it go.

They were in shock when they got to the pokemon center, because the roof was blown off.

"It was Team Rocket." Nurse Joy said, luckily the dorms were unharmed, the only problem that would come would be when it rained, luckily it was the dry season.

That caused Blue to stiffen, luckily Naruto didn't see it.

"Team Rocket?" Naruto repeated.

"They're an organization that uses pokemon for their own means." Nurse Joy explained. Naruto couldn't help but think if they were some version of Yakuza like in his world. An Evil organization, he was feeling a bit déjà vu at the moment.

"Hmm….Then we better go train." Naruto commented, "Nurse Joy, do you mind if we use the field?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all." Nurse Joy informed.

"Thank you."

Naruto walked toward the field accompanied by blue. The field was thankfully untouched.

"Alright Blue, let's have a match." Naruto said.

Blue, while not as eager had to agree. If Team Rocket was around, she needed her pokemon to be as strong as possible.

"How about a 1 on 1 battle. I do have three pokemon but Meta-chan isn't really an attacker, and Puriri can't compete with Pikachu yet." Blue suggested, she knew when she was outmatched, and even with her tricks, a powerful enough pokemon can blow through them.

"Alright. It'll be a 1 on 1 battle."

"Alright! Go Kame-chan!" She yelled, throwing her first pokemon.

"Squirtle!"

"Go Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba!"

"Kame-chan, bubble!" Blue cried out.

Squirtle launched a stream of bubbles, each doing small damage but with the amount, it would lead to a lot of damage.

"Bulbasaur, Vine whip, punch through them!" Naruto ordered. Bulbasaur, using his vine whips, tore through the bubbles and launched an attack on squirtle. "Kame-chan, Withdraw!" Squirtle withdrew with enough time to avoid majority of damage.

"Oh! Creative." Naruto commented.

"You haven't seen nothing yet cutie! Now, bubble again, this time spread them." Blue shouted. Squirtle used bubble again and launched bubbles through the field, surrounding bulbasaur, limiting Bulbasaur's mobility.

"Bulbasaur, use your Vine whip to jump above it!" Naruto shouted, ignoring the 'cutie' comment. Bulbasaur launched itself into the air with it's vine whip. Making it vulnerable.

"Now's your chance Kame-chan! Bubble!" She shouted.

"Bulbasaur, leech seed!" Naruto called his attack.

Both pokemon launched their perspective pokemon. Bulbasaur was hit with many bubbles and came crashing down from the air and Squirtle was hit with a leech seed and started to have it's life sucked out of it, and it being a water type, it was extra effective.

"Taking damage to deal damage. Didn't think you'd be that type." Blue stated, she was really getting into the battle.

"Taking advantage and forcing a pokemon into the place you want it in. Very tricky. Not something your average trainer can do. You really are going to go far." Naruto remarked.

"TACKLE!" They both shouted. Both pokemon looked tired already. Both of them barely started so they couldn't compare to more experienced pokemon but they were doing well for only a day's worth of actual experience.

Both of them hit each other, each not losing any step with each other. Eventually, both of them gave out, Bulbasaur for too much damage and Squirtle for it's life being drained.

"Double knockout. They really didn't want to lose against each other." Blue said a bit tired, the battle was a bit intense for her.

"Looks like a rivalry is born." Naruto grinned, he always loved a healthy rivalry. Well, if pokemon could do it…

"Hey blue."

"Hmm?" She looked at Naruto curiously, she was seeing the blonde in a new light, slightly. One can really get to know how a person is by battling them after all.

"We may be travelling together but from today on, we're rivals!" Naruto declared.

Blue was thinking the blonde was a bit crazy, but honestly she liked the ring of the word rivals. It was what trainers did, right?

"Fine. Then as of today, Uzumaki Naruto, you are my rival!" She proclaimed.

"And you, Blue, nickname "Leaf" are mine to beat. Better not lose to anyone else!" Naruto stated.

"Call me Leaf, and the same to you!" 'Leaf' said.

_When every life meets another life, something will be born._

"Huh?" Both of them said.

"Did you hear something?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. It might have been the wind." Leaf supplied. She was thinking it might have been something else though. Maybe a physic pokemon.

"Yeah…the wind." Naruto mused.

"C'mon, let's get some rest and get a move on. No use wondering over something we thought we heard." Leaf said, walking ahead to get her squirtle healed.

"Hn." Naruto replied.

'There are many secrets in this world.' Naruto thought. 'Many things to see and many people to meet.'

'As if I could even think of not getting involved! Get ready world, Uzumaki Naruto, former shinobi is here!'

* * *

Naruto's Pokemon

Bulbasaur – lvl 9 – Tackle, Growl, Leach Seed, Vine Whip

Pikachu – Lvl ? – Iron Tail, ?

Captured – Primape, Spearow?, Pidgey?, Rattata, (Not saying the rest yet)

Blue's 'Leaf's' Pokemon

Squirtle 'Kame-chan' – lvl 10 – Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw

Ditto 'Meta-chan' – lvl 14 – Transform

Jigglypuff 'Puriri' – lvl 16 – Sing, Defense curl, Pound, Disable

Captured – (?)

* * *

A/N Pokemon crossover is here!

Thank you for reading folks, this was one of the stories I was thinking of doing.

Now I know that Blue 'Leaf' is a bit OOC but I really haven't read any fanfics involving the character and I've only read or reread the first 40 chapters of pokemon adventure.

Leaf isn't really paired with a partner and in the story you rarely get to see her in a situation that doesn't involve plotting something. So, I decided to try that.

Because of her past, she will have trouble actually interacting with people for a while that she doesn't have to trick, but eventually she will go back to her flirty, mischievous self. But for right now, she's a bit cold to Naruto, a bit jumpy and suspicious too. She's had people chasing after her for a while after all.

Now for the change of heart at the end? Naruto has a habit of making friends after battles. So with my tired self, I just decided to throw it in.

Now, I will be changing pokemon regularly on Naruto's team but not as many as one would think. Right now, I am mostly sticking to the pokemon one can get from Pokemon Firered and Leafgreen.

No legendaries for now.

I will take some suggestions but right now I got a third pokemon thought up but that won't be until a bit later then vermillion.

Now, Leaf and Naruto will be catching whatever pokemon Naruto doesn't have, which is mostly from rarity of the actual games. Naruto does have 150 pokemon under his belt from both Kanto and Johto but that will be for later.

Now, I'm going to take a break for a while so, please if you like this review. I enjoyed writing this and it has a lot of potential.

Oh yeah. There will be some fluff between Blue and Naruto, but not anytime soon. Dunno about a harem but I will try to make every character from the manga interact at some point. Whether I decide to take over a character and replace them with Naruto or add them as support/main character during the arc, that is up to you.

Once again, Review people!

BTW can someone explain what the shipping means? I never got around to learning them. Thanks.

Aku, use Teleport!

-Vanish-


End file.
